Metal Gear Solid 3: The Patriots Fight
by Overmind
Summary: Snake and Raiden are confronted with a new menace. Ocelot and Vamp are involved. And Meryl is a hostage... For what purpose?Chap 4 is up! Meryl appears! And Raiden meets Gun-Man.
1. Nobis Island

Metal Gear Solid 3: The Patriots Fight  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own Metal Gear Solid or any of it's characters  
  
2006- Two years after The Big Shell VR events  
  
Chapter 1: Nobis Island  
  
Russia- Moskow- Twelve men in a hideout...  
  
The room was in complete darkness. The only light seen in the room was the computer's monitor. Around the computer were twelve russian men. All middle- aged, mostly with gray hair. They were all dressed in black and seemed anxious.  
  
"Has the message been sent"?- asked the oldest of them all.  
  
The youngest of the men was sit in a chair, front to the computer. He had been writting on the keyboard, and clicking the mouse for some time. He looked upset at the other men's rush.  
  
"Yes. Message sent to Philanthropy, addresed to Otacon."  
  
The men were now with an evil looking smile.  
  
"Good. They will soon be there. If everything goes according to plan, the Patriots won't last long."- the men that said that, then released a loud laugh, and the others did the same.  
  
But one of the men seemed not as pleased as them.  
  
" Are you sure about that boy that went through the VR training? Isn't he gonna mess things up?"  
  
The oldest turned away and walked back a few steps. Then he answered:  
  
" I don't think so. He showed good potential at the VR training. He will be able to help Snake."  
  
Then, the man that replied walked out of the room, through a door in the right wall, and the others followed them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Otacon was sit next to his Philanthropy computer. He was trying to dig up some intel about new Metal Gears being developed. Suddenly, a baloon poped from the task bar with the message: " You have 1 new mail". Otacon clicked on the baloon and, wich opened a Internet browser, linking to Otacon's secret e-mail. The envelope mark of unread mail was next to a message with an anonymous address and the following subject: " New Metal Gear- Very Important". Otacon was a little surprise. He clicked on the message and the message could now be read. The message was the following:  
  
" To Otacon at Philanthropy:  
  
Mr. Otacon, this e-mail was sent to inform you, Solid Snake and Raiden, of a new Metal Gear project. The project is being conducted at a secret island near Alaska. The island is called Nobis Island. There, there's a secret base with a few buildings, for reasearching. We know that Metal Gear's production is a risk to worldwide safety so we hope that you accept taking Snake and Raiden there. Both will be able to sabotage the project and stop another Metal Gear. Below, you will find sattelite pictures of the island, as we as it's longitude and latitude. This way you can check it out for youserlf, with a sattelite."  
  
Below, were indeed the pictures and the location of the island. Below that, the message ended with:  
  
"Russia".  
  
Otacon was surprised and shocked, acctualy his jaw seemed to drop to the ground.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Snake's house...  
  
Otacon had just arrived Snake's house. It was afternoon and the sun reflected on Otacon's car. He had previously phoned telling him there's an emergency. An emergency about a development of a new Metal Gear. The house was modest. Medium sized, painted white and two floors. Nobody would even think of the legendery Solid Snake living there. Otacon rang the doorbell. Snake opened the door. He was with blue pants and a black shirt. He seemed worried but not scared. He was used to receiving bad news.  
  
" So, what's up with that message you got?"- Snake sad as they entered the living room and sat in a large brown couch.  
  
The living room was large,with white walls, a big TV set, hi-fi, a Playstation 3 system and a PC.  
  
" I'm afraid i have bad news. Today i received an e-mail. The subject was " New Metal Gear- Very Important". At first i thought it was a joke."  
  
" What was in the e-mail?"- said Snake looking out the window.  
  
" Details about a base. It had it's location, satellite pictures and info on the base. Snake, that base is in an island near Alaska!"  
  
" You're thinking this has anything to do with Shadow Moses?" Snake was starting to get even more worried as he looked back at Otacon.  
  
" I don't know. But it seem it's a secret island. It didn't say anything about who build it or who runs it but they said we had to act fast. They said your name Snake. And Raiden name's too.  
  
" And why us?"  
  
"I don't know. But i think we should go there by chopper. I would take you near it, and then you would could paddle with a rubber boat to the coast. There's something on the island, we just don't know what. We have to check it out."  
  
" Alright. Let's get Jack."  
  
" You know where he lives?"  
  
" We've been keeping in touch. He doesn't live much far away."  
  
" You sure we should get him? I mean, Rose, the child and everything..."  
  
" You know he wants to go. Besides it might be nothing so there's no danger. If there is something i might not be enough. I'm getting old you know..."  
  
Otacon was doubtful about taking Raiden but he accepted.  
  
" Pack your equipment Snake. Let's get Jack."  
  
Snake went to his room. It was small and by the lack of stuff we probably didn't spent much time there. There was a bed, closet and a small TV.He always kept some equipment, in his closet, in case there was an emergency, or if anything happened near his house. He picked his sneaking suit, thermal goggles, night vision goggles, directional microphone, tranquilliser gun, the soliton radar and the codec. The Soliton Radar was new, developed by Philanthropy, and it was strapped to the person's wrist. The coded was also new, and it needed to be "strapped" to a person's ear. Snake returned to the living room.  
  
" What's your codec frequency Otacon?" asked Snake  
  
" 141.40. And yours is 140.20 right?"  
  
" Yeah. Look, you want something before we go? Like coffee or something?"  
  
" Sure, a coffee would be nice."  
  
" Ok. While I'm in the kitchen, phone Jack and tell him. His number is in the agenda."  
  
Snake disappeared to the kitchen. Otacon reached the phone and opened the agenda. He found his number in J. He dialled the number.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Jack, it's me Otacon."  
  
" Otacon? Well hello. I haven't heard anything from you since... You know."  
  
" Yeah i know. Me and Snake have been kind of busy with all these Metal Gear projects."  
  
" We're are you phoning from?"  
  
" I'm in Snake's house. Jack, something weird is going on. Today i received an e-mail signed by Russians. It had details about a secret base in a secret island. And pictures! It really exists. I checked it through the satellites. The message said there is a Metal Gear being developed there. Snake wants you to go with us."  
  
" Secret base? Is it from the Russians?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" And Ocelot?"  
  
" He might be involved but i don't know anything about him. Of course this could be some kind of trap. But we have to check it out, we have to destroy all Metal Gears. Now, if you want to come we will go there now."  
  
" Sure i will go with you."  
  
" Are you sure? What about Rose?"  
  
" Don't worry. Everything's fine."  
  
" Ok we will pick you up. Do you have equipment?"  
  
" Yeah, i have what i "used" in the Big Shell."  
  
" Ok. Bye Jack."  
  
" Bye Otacon."  
  
Otacon put the phone down as Snake came from the kitchen with a cup of coffee.  
  
" Here. So he goes?"  
  
" Yep" said Otacon after drinking a bit of the coffee.  
  
While Otacon was drinking Snake was silent and thoughtful. This could be a trap to get him. And who would be involved with that base?  
  
" Where we're going after getting Jack?"  
  
" To Philanthropy. There we can take a chopper."  
  
" And permission?"  
  
" We don't need any." said Otacon smiling.  
  
Otacon finished his cup. Both left the house and entered Otacon's car. It was a blue BMW.  
  
" Nice car" said Snake  
  
The car started working. Snake told Otacon where Jack lived and Otacon drove that way. Otacon also turned on the radio and and Insane Clown Posse's "We Will Never Die Alone" was heard (:P, i just couldn't help it)  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
They reached Jack's house. It was kind of similar to Snake's, except bigger. Jack was waiting outside. He was happy to see them. They got off the car approached Jack. Jack gave both a handshake. Jack had a bag on his hand. His equipment was there. A beautiful woman opened the door. It was Rose. She was very beautiful as always. Snake felt attracted to her, but didn't show any signs of that.  
  
" Hi Rose." said Snake and Otacon at the same time."  
  
" Hi guys! How have you been?" she said with a beautiful smile  
  
" Fine. And the child?" asked Snake  
  
" He's fine too.- Rose's eyes were sparkling with happiness.- He really has make us happy and proud."  
  
" Rose, are you ok about taking Jack? If not, we won't take him." said Otacon.  
  
" No, don't worry. And no matter how i insisted he would go. He says he's been missing some action. But...- Rose look at Jack sadly.- Jack, please come back alive."  
  
" Sure dear. Don't worry." with that both kissed passionately. Otacon smiled but Snake's face didn't even move.  
  
" Bye Rose. " said Jack with his hands his Rose's face.  
  
" Bye Jack... Bye guys. Take good care of him will you?  
  
" Sure Rose, don't worry."  
  
The three walked away and into the car. Jack looked back several times. It could be the last time he would saw her... Tears were falling down Rose's face.  
  
As the car drove away from Jack's love, his head came back to the mission. He was determined to accomplish it and if Ocelot is involved, kill him. Kill the bastard that almost killed the three of them two years ago.  
  
But little do they know about the secret base...  
  
The day was ending. Not much longer until the cold and wispering night to come. Two choppers were heading for Nobis Island. In one of them were Solid Snake, Raiden (Jack) and Otacon. In the other one there were soldiers. But not russian soldiers. And the other man. He seems so familiar... With these men, there was also a small package. What could be inside?  
  
Raiden picked a sandwich wrapped in plastic from his bag. He then picked two more and gave them to Snake and Otacon. Both thanked fot the hospitality. But Snake wanted more.  
  
" Hey kid! You got any beer?"  
  
" Beers? I don't drink that!" Raiden answared angry. He was against harmful things to health.  
  
Snake wasn' too happy about that. He always appreciated some good beer. Amazingly none of the three were very nervous. The seemed calm and confident.  
  
Not much farther until they reached the island and it was dark by now. Then they saw the island.  
  
" This is it. I can't take you farther. Blow the boat and throw it at the sea. I'll ride the chopper as low as i can so that the throwing doesn't turn a disaster." said Otacon laughing the shit out of him  
  
Otacon steered the chopper down as Snake and Raiden blew the rubber boat with the machine, that came with the boat. The chopper was just nearly touching the water. Raiden didn't like it much but Otacon and Snake didn't seem to care. Raiden and Snake threw the boat to the ocean, as well as the paddles and then they picked a rope and tied it to the empty front seat. They both went down the rope, first Snake and then Raiden. They were now standing on the boat. Snake shouted at Otacon:  
  
" We will contact you as soon as we reach the island."  
  
Otacon waved goodbye and headed back to shore. Snake and Raiden started paddling towards the island. Both were thinking of what would be in the island but just a little before reaching the island's shore, a chopper flew above them.  
  
" What the-?" both shouted in surprise  
  
" Do you think they saw us?" asked Raiden looking at the chopper landing on the island.  
  
" I hope not. But what i wanna know is who was inside and are they doing here." Snake replied looking at where the chopper disappeared from sight.- " We're reaching the shore. You better get ready for everything. This doesn't smell good."  
  
They reached the shore and they were ready to continue but Raiden asked:  
  
" What about the boat?"  
  
Snake, like in a reply picked one of the boat's end and put it on the ground. Then he headed towards the buildings. But they couldn't see anything. The island, on it's sides, went up from the shore, and then went down, once again to the building's ground level. So, as they couldn't see much, they walked up stealthly, looking at every sides, including up. The climbing was hard and they were getting tired but they did it. They were at the top, and they could see all the island. There were several buildings, two big towers and a small heliport. In the heliport, people could be seen. Snake picked his Scope while telling Raiden:  
  
" Jack, pick up the directional microphone. Point it at the heliport and put the headphones between us, so both of us can hear."  
  
Raiden, did that and Snake was now with his mouth opened with surprise.  
  
" What is it Snake? What do you see?"  
  
" Soldiers. U.S. Army soldiers."  
  
" U.S.?? What are they doing here?"  
  
But the worst was yet to come. Two men were talking. One of them was Vamp.  
  
" Shit! Vamp's here" said Snake  
  
" What? That blood sucking freak? What's he doing here? We killed him!"  
  
" I don't think so. He's here alright. Let's listen to what they're saying.  
  
Snake was looking and hearing the microphone at the same time while Raiden hold the micro. What they listened was:  
  
Soldier:" ...the package safe?"  
  
Vamp: " Yes. Tell him it is. And how are the hostages?  
  
Soldier: "She'ss locked up. The other two are in a separate place. "She" tried to escape."  
  
Vamp: " I knew she would try that. Stupid girl. Still, be sure she doesn't get away.  
  
Soldier: " Yes, sir!"  
  
Then both, as well as the other soldiers, disappeared into the biggest building.  
  
" They have hostages?!" said Raiden full of surprise  
  
" It seems so. I'm gonna tell Otacon."  
  
Snake put his hand in his ear and contacted Otacon on the codec.  
  
Snake: " Otacon, we're here."  
  
Otacon: " So how's everything?"  
  
Snake: " I'm afraid i have bad news. Vamp is here. And the guards are U.S. Army soldiers! And they also have hostages, including a female one."  
  
Otacon was shocked.  
  
Otacon: " Vamp? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?"  
  
Raiden: "Yes he was! I watched him drown!"  
  
Otacon: " Then how can he be here?"  
  
Snake: " I don't know but we're gonna find out.They also said something about a package"  
  
Otacon: " I wonder what U.S. Army soldiers are doing there. Those facility's must be our government's property!! If it is... huh...... And why do they need hostages?"  
  
Snake: "I know, it's strange. Any tips on how to dig some info?"  
  
Otacon: " Sure. Look for a computer in one of those buildings. I suggest you start in the nearest. And be careful, you'lle be easily caught if the alarm goes."  
  
Snake: "Ok. We're heading for the nearest facility."  
  
The Codec call was terminated.  
  
" Raiden give me the T-Sniper Rifle." said Snake as he put down the scope.  
  
" How about the noise?"  
  
" Don't worry. It has a built-in suppressor."  
  
Raiden gave the T- Sniper Rifle to Snake, and he layed on the ground looking for guards surrounding the nearest facility. There was a big tower near it. On top of it, there was a guard watching the opposite side with his scope. Snake took a good aim at the soldier's head and shot the tranquiliser. As soon as it hit the soldier, he fell. Snake continued to look at the facility's surrounding. There was two guards, each one the facility's sides. Snake, once again shot them in the head, and both fell to the ground. But Snake hadn't took a Pantazemin so he failed one of the shots. It hit the ground. The guard saw the snow on the ground being hit by something so he looked at Snake and Raiden's direction. At that distance he didn't saw anything but the picked the Scope. Snake and Raiden quickly went back down, so the guard didn't saw anything. Some seconds after they returned up. The guard was back in his normal route. This time Snake didn't miss.  
  
" It seems the path to the facility is clear. Let's go!" said Snake as he put down the sniper gun and got up from the ground.  
  
Raiden nodded, and both headed stealthly towards the facility. No soldiers came near the facility and the path was safe. They arrived at the facility. Snake opened the door...  
  
They were now in a hallway with a door on the front, and a room on the left side. Both flattened against the wall and walked slowly to were the room could be seen. Snake peeked. Nobody was there. Snake said to Raiden that the it was safe and both entered the room. It had two tables, a desk with several papers, and a computer on a corner of a wall. Snake contacted Otacon  
  
Snake: " Otacon, we're inside. There's a room were, and there's a computer as well as some documents."  
  
Otacon: " I suggest you try the computer. You might find some valuable info there."  
  
The codec call ended.  
  
" Jack, stay at the room's entrance and keep a sharp eye for guards. I'll dig around the computer."  
  
Raiden nodded in approval and went to the room's entrance, looking at where they came from, and at the other door.  
  
Snake had turned on the computer and was looking around for some files. There were several, but a lot of them were just worker's report, until he found one interesting subject: " L-Virus". He opened the document. In the document this was written:  
  
" To the Patriots:  
  
The development of the L-Virus in Russia, has been completed. Soon it will be transported here... It's ironic! They don't even know it's gonna be used against themselfs! Idiots! Reports say the Virus was succesfully tested. As soon the Virus made contact with the persons skin and breathing, it quickly died. The results are satisfying. We won't allow them to grow bigger then us!  
  
Doctor Head "  
  
Snake was shocked. A Virus to be used against Russia? But why? And the Patriots were involved. Snake contacted Otacon throught the codec. Raiden was still looking for incoming guards.  
  
Snake: " Otacon! I found something! A document from a Doctor Head."  
  
Snake read the document to Otacon, and he was shocked also.  
  
Otacon: " A Virus developded by the Russias to attack Russia? And they don't know about it? They must have been told of a false motive. They tested it on a human being. And the Patriots... But that last sentence intrigues me. Grow bigger then us? What can the Russians be doing to grow past us?"  
  
Snake: " Don't know. But whatever it is, it's menacing the Patriots. I didn't found anything else here. We're gonna keep looking for more, in this facility's other rooms.  
  
Snake ended the codec call and told everything about the document to Raiden. He was, also, shocked. He felt this was gonna be something big... Something very big... But as they thought about it, they didn't even notice a man approached the room's entrance. It was Ocelot.  
  
" Hello fellows" he greeted as Snake and Raiden looked at him shocked and surprised.  
  
" You had to be involved! What are you going to do with that virus?" Snake shouted full of hatred  
  
" I see you've been digging around Snake. You have nothing to do with what we're going to use that Virus from."  
  
" Why are you gonna attack Russia?" asked Raiden  
  
Ocelot let loose a laugh.  
  
" What exactly do you find so funny?" asked Snake  
  
" Charades usually are humurous. Hahahaha."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" You'll find out soon enough Snake." right after Ocelot replied, he received a call on his radio.  
  
" Sir! The hostage tried to escape again! But we got her."  
  
Ocelot was angry.  
  
" That bitch! Torture her. But don't kill her."  
  
Snake was so angry he pulled his USP and fired. The bullets went flying past Ocelot, like something drove them away from their destination. The gizmo Fortune had.  
  
" HAHAHA. Se you later fools! I'm going to take care of Meryl!"  
  
And then he disappeared throught the door they entered.  
  
Meryl was the hostage... 


	2. Splitting Up

Chapter 2: Splitting Up  
  
Snake and Raiden ran off the building, their faces red, and stopped at the entrance. They looked around but Ocelot was nowhere in sight. They were shocked and furious. Snake put his hand on his ear and contacted Otacon.  
  
" Otacon! They have Meryl as hostage!"- Snake shouted, surprising Otacon's ear and brain.  
  
" What?!"- Otacon couldn't believe it. Six years had passed since they heard from Meryl. " Why would they want Meryl for?"  
  
Snake was silent for a moment. He was thinking and the silence increased Otacon's heartbeat.  
  
"This might be a trap...- Snake finally broke the silence.- "We must proceed carefully."  
  
" I agree. For the moment don't worry about that. Just worry about digging info. I suggest you go back into that building and search the other rooms.  
  
" Ok Otacon. I'll contact you as soon as we find out something."  
  
" How's Raiden doing?"  
  
" He's fine. Snake out."  
  
Snake walked towards Raiden, looking around. No guards were near the building.  
  
" Jack, let's get back into the building. We must get some info on their objectives."  
  
" How about Meryl?" (Snake had told him about the Shadow Moses incident between the MGS2 event and this fic's event.)  
  
" It can be a trap. Let's not get caught." Snake said before walking to the building where they met Ocelot.  
  
" What if it's not a trap?"  
  
Snake didn't turn back. He stopped, turned his head to the side and replied:  
  
" If it's not... Let's pray for her."  
  
With that, Snake entered the building. Raiden wasn't sure about leaving the search for Meryl. He stood still and looked around, thinking. He took sometime until he finally moved. He entered the building. Snake was waiting for him in the door that they hadn't entered previously. Snake flattened against the wall next to the door and peeked. Has his face entered the door's sensors, the door opened automatically and Snake could see inside. It was a narrow, with grey walls, hallway. Snake entered and Raiden followed him. When they reached the middle of the hallway, Snake stopped and Raiden did the same. Snake looked at the Soliton Radar on his wrist. The hallway ended with the star of other two, to the left and to the right. On each "side-hallway" there was a guard. Snake whispered to Raiden:  
  
" I'll take care of the left. You take care of the right side."  
  
Raiden nodded and headed for the right wall and waited for Snake to take care of the guard. Snake flattened against the wall and looked at the radar. The guard was with his back to Snake, so he jumped and fired his tranquiliser gun. The U.S. Army guard's scream of a USP shot could alert the guard. Snake quicly moved out, and Raiden moved in. The guard had his back to Raiden but turned around and saw the comrade sleeping on the floor. He walked to the body but Raiden surprised him by his back, and said "Freeze!", pointing his tranquiliser gun at him. The soldier raised his arms up. Raiden moved to the front of him and saw his scared face. Raiden pointed at his head and said:  
  
" Talk! What are you and you're comrades doing here?"  
  
" I am telling nothing." He showed some courage after the surprise attack.  
  
Raiden was not happy with the answer and he pushed his gun forward, touching the guard's head.  
  
" What are you gonna do? Put me to sleep?" The guard laughed after that sentence.  
  
" Maybe, but i have a killing gun here, wise guy." Snake appeared in front of him, carriyng his USP.  
  
The guard got scared and moved his mouth to talk but the only thing that came out from his mouth was blood. his body fell to the ground. Snake and Raiden saw a knife in the soldier's back.  
  
" Vamp." Both said. He must had throw it from the other door, and then disappeared.  
  
Then a voice was heard from dead soldier's radio. it was Vamp.  
  
"Very well boys. I could not let one of ours saying info that's none of your business."  
  
" Show yourself coward!" said Raiden.  
  
" Not now. I'm too busy. But we will met. We will..."  
  
The radio call ended.  
  
" Damn that bastard."  
  
" Forget him Raiden. Let's continue. Let's split up. You go left, i go right. We'll meet back here, no time limitations."  
  
Snake went left and Raiden went right. They had slit up in separate ways...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Raiden-  
  
Raiden had just entered a hallway that lead to an elevator. No guard was there. Raiden pressed the panel and the elevator door opened. No one was inside so he got in and looked at the floor's buttons. There was only another one. The second floor. He pressed the button and the elevator went up.  
  
When the doors finally opened a guard was facing him. He quickly pointed his gun at Raiden, and he had no choice but to raise his arms up. He looked at the room in front of them and saw two women with their legs and arms tied. A tape on their mouth avoided talking. One was chinese, and the other one had long hair. They fit Snake's description of Mei Ling and Naomi. Then the soldier spoke:  
  
" Come with me."  
  
The soldier walked to the hostages, always pointing the gun at Raiden. But the soldier picked his radio from his back, Raiden picked his USP from the holster. The soldier must have been scared at forgot to take his guns. Acctually as he picked his radio, his hands were trembling. The shot hit the soldier's head and he fell on the ground. The chinese woman closed her eyes with disgust. Raiden quickly untied the to woman and took the tape off their mouths.  
  
" Who are you? Are you Mei Ling and Naomi?"  
  
The woman with long hair talked  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
" You are? Why are you here?"  
  
They looked at each other and Naomi asked:  
  
" How did you knew about us?"  
  
" Snake told me. He told me all about the Shadow Moses Incident."  
  
Mei Ling's eyes widened and her mouth opened with surprise  
  
" You know Snake?"  
  
" Yeah. He helped me on a... mission. He's here, in this building too."  
  
" Snake is here?"  
  
" Yep"  
  
" And what are you two doing here" asked Naomi  
  
Raiden told all of what happened until then.  
  
" So is Meryl really here?"  
  
" Yes. Vamp took her just a while ago from here."  
  
" Here? But Ocelot left the building!"  
  
It was indeed strange but Raiden broke the silence.  
  
" Anyway, we encountered Vamp. He killed a soldier that was about to talk. Snake went that way."  
  
" We have to go get him!" said Mei Ling  
  
" Allright. Let's go."  
  
They walked to the elevator so quickly they didn't even notice a man in the shadows. But the silence was broken by him.  
  
" Stop!"  
  
They turned around surprised and saw a man. He was tall, black hair, had a long blue suit and a gun on his hand. It seemed to fire grenades, bullets and another thing they couldn't figure out.  
  
" You're not going anywhere. Me, G-Man, will now kill you Raiden!"  
  
  
  
Note: In chapter 4 (yes, 4, not 3) it will be explained why Mei Ling and Naomi are here  
  
  
  
Hope your liking it! Please review and tell me if there's something wrong with this chapter, and i will re-writte. Also tell me the things you liked : ). Next chapter will follow Snake's path... 


	3. Vamp and Shadow Moses

Chapter 3: Vamp and Shadow Moses  
  
Snake-  
  
Snake had just entered the door, where Vamp threw a knife and killed a guard. What was Vamp up to? He was also wondering what Raiden would find...  
  
He was now in a small room, with lockers and supplies boxes. Nothing else could be seen except a vent, near one of the three lockers. He walked to them and opened the first. It had some ammo stored in small shelves. He took some and closed the door slowly. He opened the next one. It had a medkit, to heal wounds. He took it and proceeded into the next locker. It had a note:  
  
" I have Meryl Snake... Come and get me! Vamp"  
  
Snake was so furious he closed the door hardly. The noise alerted a guard outside of the room. Snake quickly recovered from the moment and crawled into the vent. A guard walked into the room. He opened all of the lockers in search for an intruder. In the "note locker" he took more time. Then he walked to the vent, and looked in. What he saw was a gun pointed at his head. In an instance, Snake shot the USP and the guard died. Snake crawled out of the vent and exited the small room. He was now in a narrow hallway, with white walls and small windows. He approached one of them, taking a peek at the Soliton Radar. No guards around. Through the window he saw one of the island's facility and guards... In the middle was Ocelot. He seemed angry and waved his hands at the building Snake was, several times. After the orders, the guards came Snake's direction. They probably were alerted(when Raiden was "caught" in the previous chapter) to his and Raiden's presence.  
  
Snake contacted Otacon  
  
" Otacon. We've split up. Vamp was here."  
  
" Are you following him?"  
  
" Yeah. I saw Ocelot alerting some guards and they ran here."  
  
" They will probably look for you so be careful."  
  
" Ok. Snake out."  
  
Snake continued to his left, lowered so that no one would see him. Has Snake approached the door, a sound was heard. It was the sound of a knife hitting something solid... He entered the next room. It was a large one but completely empty except for rails, a door that lead into another room, and a person... Vamp.  
  
" So glad you could join Snake. I never had the pleasure to fight you. " he seemed amused as his face showed a dark smile.  
  
" The only pleasure you will get from me is pain and death bastard!" Snake replied coldly.  
  
" Very funny. But i'm glad to see you. Raiden beated me, true, but he wasn't worth much. As you see, he failed to kill me three times. And i doubt you can do it too!" Vamp said, rotating in his strange kind of dance, licking the blood from a knife after he finished talking.  
  
" Shut up idiot! Tell me what's going here and i'll kill you a way you won't feel any pain..." Snake seemed to talk seriously but deep inside he knew his efforts were in vain.  
  
Vamp laughed loud, throwing a knife at Snake that waved right pass his face and hit the wall.  
  
" You amuse me Snake! Spoken like a true idiot."  
  
" Why did you run away from us?"  
  
Vamp seemed a bit angry now.  
  
" I didn't run. I just moved to a better location. This room was specially built for battles you know... You'll find that out later. Anyway the hallway was too small. I need to manuever you know..."  
  
" Yeah right. You just ran like a coward because I was there with Raiden. You were afraid of facing both of us."  
  
Vamp didn't seemed affected by Snake's verbal attacks.  
  
" Why are you attacking Russia?"  
  
Vamp stood still and didn't speak for a while.  
  
" That is with Ocelot. He told me why but it seems strange. I think he might be up to something that he's not telling me. Anyway... The Patriots must rule. That's all i say Snake."  
  
" What's the Patriots part in this? And weren't they dead?"  
  
" Yes, they're dead. Except for one. He's the one that rules everything. But he's "job" is hard to do alone. So the attack has a good motive."  
  
Snake started to get confused. All that unkown info scrambled his brain.  
  
" How did you survive the battle against Raiden?"  
  
Vamp smiled and stared at his knifes as he talked.  
  
" I died once already. Don't you remember Snake? Alaska...Shadow Moses..."  
  
Snake was shocked!  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" I am... Decoy Octopus!"  
  
If Snake was shocked before, now it seemed like he was gonna fall back.  
  
" Yes. Decoy Octopus!"  
  
" How can that be?"  
  
" Didn't you noticed i recognized your smell?"  
  
" Well... yeah..."  
  
" I took all of the darpa chief's blood, wich gave me the vampire habbits. And has i had someone else's blood, the FOXDIE virus couldn't kill me... Well... Not completely. See? HAHA... It's good to see you again Snake!"  
  
Snake was again stunned. Decoy Octopus should have died in the Shadow Moses incident because of FOXDIE. But there he was, in front of him.  
  
" Got you surprised hey Snake?HAHA. But enough talking. Bring on the action Snake."  
  
The battle begun. Snake with his USP and Vamp with his knifes.  
  
Snake shot once and Vamp dodged the bullet to his left. As he dodged it, he threw a knife at the same time. It went right past Snake's left leg. He rolled left and shot again. The shot hit Vamp's arm. Snake took advantage and shot again, but Vamp dodged and jumped right, throwing another knife. The knife hit the wall behind Snake, and he shot seceral times while running right. Vamp was hit twice, one in the chest, and one in the upper part of the right leg. Vamp was furious. He rotated and threw several knifes at Snake. He rolled right but his right arm was hit by a knife. He moaned in pain, but didn't give up. He quickly ran at Vamp, wich jumped to Snake's behind, but he was surprised as Snake was excepting his move and was facing him. The USP was touching Vamp's head and it was shot. A hole was pierced through Vamp's head. Only then Snake noticed Vamp didn't have another hole before his shot. The hole from Raiden's shot in Strut A had disappeared. But Vamp didn't move. He just had a shocked facial expression. But he ran out the door so quicky it surprised Snake. Vamp had escaped one again. Snake contacted Otacon once again  
  
" Otacon! I fought with Vamp. He escaped!"  
  
" So he ran again huh?"  
  
" Yeah but i had shot him right in the head. He didn't even fall. And the hole he had on his head is gone. And he said he's Decoy Octopus!"  
  
" Decoy Octopus? From Shadow Moses?? Hmm.. That's really strange."  
  
" He told me he survived because he had the Darpa Chief's blood so FOXDIE didn't really kill him... Not completely at least... Is that possible?"  
  
" Yeah it is... I think...  
  
Silence. They were both thinking  
  
" Well. I think you better get Raiden. Call him through the codec."  
  
" Ok."  
  
The codec call ended and Snake called Raiden. Gun shots were heard.  
  
" Raiden what's going on??"  
  
" Not now Snake. I'm figthing some guy. Mei Ling and Naomi are here."  
  
" What? I'll get over there right now!"  
  
Another call to Otacon  
  
" Did you catch that?"  
  
" Yeah. Mei Ling and Naomi! What are they doing there?"  
  
" I have no idea. But i'll get over there now. Raiden's fighting. Snake out."  
  
Snake exited the room through the door he came in, with his brain so full of thoughts he didn't even noticed some female moans heard from the door he hadn't entered...  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. 


	4. Meryl and GunMan

Chapter 4- Meryl and Gun-Man  
  
Snake-  
  
Snake exited the room he fought Vamp so quickly he forgot he was injured on his arm. He sat on the ground, on the hallway leading to the "battle room", and used the medpack on his arm. It took some time but he stoped the bleeding and didn't felt much pain. He could easily manouver his arms now. As soon as he got up, he heard noises. It came from a lot of foots and mouths. The soldiers Ocelot sent. They were getting to where Snake was but he came back to the "battle room". He stood there, hearing every noise. That's when he heard the moans. It came from the other room where he hadn't entered. He ran there, looking back a few times and entered the next room. It was really small and just had a few lockers. The moans came from inside one of them. He searched for every one of them and found someone inside one of them. It was Meryl. They were both surprised but Snake quickly took the tape off her mouth and the ropes that tied here. Then Meryl huged Snake and kissed him on the cheeks.  
  
" I'm so glad you found me Snake. Why are you here?"  
  
" It's good to see you again. Six long years. Where have you been?"  
  
" I've been...busy."  
  
" Busy?" Snake was suspicous  
  
" Yeah busy. How about you?"  
  
" Ho, no big deals." said Snake smiling. He was lying of course.  
  
" Ho...Ok. Why are you here?"  
  
" Me and Otacon received a tip from some Russian fellows to come here. Revolver Ocelot and Vamp are here."  
  
" Vamp's that guy that you fought isn't he? I heard everything. Decoy Octopus..."  
  
" Yeah. It got me surprised too. But we..."  
  
Snake was interrupted by the guard's noise. They had just entered the "battle room".  
  
" Quick! Hide in the lockers. And take this." Snake said as he gave Meryl his AK. Snake sticked to the USP.  
  
Both did that. They closed the doors slowly so that the guards wouldn't listen to the noise. The soliders entered the room they were in.  
  
" Clear. Check the lockers."  
  
Snake and Meryl weren't happy about that. Guards started opening the lockers, one by one, until they found Snake. His gun was pointed at the soldier's head and he shot. Blood came out of his head and his body fell on the ground. Snake and Meryl came out of the lockers as one of the soliders picked his radio and they were now in Alarm Mode. Snake and Meryl bursted through the soldiers, Snake using his USP, and Meryl firing the powerful AK. As they entered the "battle room" more guards were seen. They shot them too, not without Meryl being hit once, in the left arm. Still, she was able to continue and they were now in the hallway. No guards around. They paced out of the hallway and into where Snake and Raiden split up.  
  
" Raiden went that way. Let's go."  
  
" Wait! Who's Raiden?"  
  
" We'll talk later let's go."  
  
As they started running Snake contacted Otacon.  
  
" Otacon! I have Meryl."  
  
" Meryl? He's she ok?"  
  
" Yeah. But she was shot on the left arm. We're getting Raiden. Snake out!"  
  
- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Raiden-  
  
Raiden, Mei Ling and Naomi were together. In front of them was a man with a big weapon.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" I am G-Man. It stands for Gun-Man, as you might see from my multiple fire gun." the man said as he lifted and looked at his weapon. " A master piece in weaponry."  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
Gun-Man laughed.  
  
" I don't want anything. I'm just here to kill you. And you can't take those. " he said, pointing at the women.  
  
" Who sent you?"  
  
" Ocelot of course. He hired some group of freaks to kill you. No need for that though. I will be enough to kill you. The other one can go fight the others."  
  
" What? He hired people to kill us? He knew we were coming?"  
  
Gun-Man was really amused now. He laughed pretty loud.  
  
" You're here because of him... In a way."  
  
Raiden was confused.  
  
" Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
" Let's just say those Russians "sent" you because of Ocelot. And he knew it right from the start."  
  
" He knew we were coming?... Is this some kind of trap?"  
  
" Shut up. That's enough. I'm hungry for some action!"  
  
He lifted his weapon and fired normal bullets. Mei Ling and Naomi ran as away as they could while Raiden dodged the shots. He also shot several times at Gun-Man, not having much luck as he was fast. Then Raiden received a call on the codec. It was Snake  
  
" Raiden what's going on??"  
  
" Not now Snake. I'm figthing some guy. Mei Ling and Naomi are here."  
  
" What? I'll get over there right now!" The codec call ended. Snake was heading their way but would he come soon enough? The fight continued and the room's walls were being destroyed by all those shots. Raiden hit Gun-Man in the leg and Gun-Man hit him also in a leg. The bullet fight lasted a lot of time and as Raiden was getting tired, Gun-Man was getting mad. He switched something on his gun. He fired a grenade and Raiden almost couldn't dodge the explosion. He shot some more as Raiden ran around, hoping that Snake would come and get Gun-Man by surprise. But Raiden was tired and so he was caught in one of the grenade's explosion. He flew and hit a wall. The room was almost completely destroyed by now. Gun- Man switched once again something on his gun and a laser was now pointed at Raiden's head. Raiden was too weak to get up. But as Gun-Man was about to kill him, Snake and Meryl walked out of the elevator. Snake quickly shot Gun-Man in the head and his body fell on the ground. The fight was over.  
  
Snake approached Raiden. Meryl was confused as she saw Raiden, Mei Ling and Naomi. Snake contacted Otacon  
  
" Otacon! I got Raiden. He's badly hurt."  
  
" You'll have to find something to heal him. Search for medkits."  
  
" Ok. He won't be able to walk around like this. I''l search for a medkit right now. Meryl will stay here with him if i don't find anyone here. Snake out."  
  
Snake looked around the room for medkits. None in sight. He was about to give up and get down on the elevator when he remembered. He walked to Gun- Man's body and searched it. He was right. He found a medkit. He quickly approached Raiden once again and started using the medkit as best as he could. While that, Meryl approached Mei Ling and Naomi.  
  
" Hi. Who are you?"  
  
" We were kidnapped and brought here. We assisted Snake through the Codec on Shadow Moses. You're Meryl right?" said Mei Ling  
  
" Yeah. Why were you kidnapped?"  
  
" We were caught searching around info on this place. We have an organization, like Snake has. It's called Freedom to Decide". But Ocelot caught us and brought us here. I just don't know why they need us here."  
  
" Something similar happened to me. They just...caught me. And brought me here."  
  
" This is strange. What are they're objectives?"  
  
Meryl didn't replied. She looked at Snake and Raiden. Raiden was getting better.  
  
" Who's that guy?" she asked pointing at Raiden  
  
" We just know he's Snake's friend."  
  
Raiden was almost completely healed. Meryl, Mei Ling and Naomi kept talking. They talked about Shadow Moses, and Meryl told them about Vamp being Decoy Octopus. Then they were in silence, thinking, while Raiden was healed.  
  
Please review guys! I hope you're enjoying this! 


End file.
